


Off Limits

by Maywhree



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with fluff I guess, Huening Kai-Centric, Kai is sad, Kinda, M/M, Soobin too, Soobin's junior and Yeonjun's senior, The maknaes are freshmens, everyone is saddd, except Taehyun probably xdd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maywhree/pseuds/Maywhree
Summary: Kai swallows hard.He’s trapped in a room with Choi Soobin. Let him repeat; he’s currently trapped inside a room with Choi-fucking-Soobin, his crush of five years.Goddamnit.





	Off Limits

“I don’t think I can take it anymore.”

 

Kai gulps down another glass of soju, forcing it down his sore throat. Even though the inside of his mouth is burning badly from the previous shots he has consumed, he still doesn’t stop drinking.

 

It will keep it awake—the pain. He doesn’t have it in him to close his eyes even for a second. How could he when that person always appeared in his dream?

 

“Then give up,” Taehyun grumbles and tries to snatch the half-empty bottle from Kai’s hand. He grimaces when a harsh slap meets his palm, his stubborn friend glaring at him behind the glass rim. “No. Don’t give me that look. You know it’s time to let go. How many years it’s been again?”

 

The male in question doesn’t answer and instead, he glares harder. Not because he’s wrong, _no_. On the contrary, he knows that Taehyun is right.

 

It’s been years, long, _painful_ years. And now that Kai knows the truth, he shouldn’t have felt anything more than familial love towards his beloved hyung. But still—

 

_“I love you. I am in love with you.”_

 

Kai hides a bitter smile.

 

“It’s hard, Tae.” he bites his lower lip, chewing on the soft surface to calm his boiling nerves. “I just…. _can’t_. It’s not that easy. I need time. I can’t just undo my love for him, can I? At least, not now.”

 

“Then when?” Taehyun presses. “When will you be ready?”

 

“I don’t know, okay?” Kai shakes his head, frustrated. “I told you I need time.”

 

“But you don’t have time,” he says bluntly. “You don’t have _enough_ time, remember? You can’t avoid him forever, you know. What will you do if he walked on you or something? Retreating into a corner as though he is a freaking disease? You guys are roommates for god’s sake.”

 

“Hey.” Kai grits out, his cheeks flushing red. “That’s not funny.”

 

He has been avoiding Soobin for days now, and when he remembers every single thing he had done, a wave of embarrassment sweeps through his body. If he didn’t look like a fool in his eyes weeks ago, he would have been by now.

 

“I’m not trying to be funny but that’s beside the point.” Taehyun deadpans. “Soobin-hyung _maybe_ slow, but he’s not stupid. Besides, you’re his favorite. And counting the times you’re always clinging to him, he’s gonna notice your overly stupid and idiotic behavior sooner or later.”

 

“Then what should I do?” Kai rakes a hand through his hair harshly in frustration. “I can’t possibly bang my head onto the wall and hope that I’ll finally see the light and forget all my feelings to him, right? Or try to find a willing man to date and be my rebound?” he screeched. “Just look at me. It wouldn’t work.” he grumbled under his breath.

 

Silence.

 

“Oi Tae, are you listening to me?”

 

A frown makes it to his face when there’s no response whatsoever from his side. Deciding that he has enough, Kai whips his head around to give him a piece of his mind but stops abruptly when he sees Taehyun’s still form.

 

The male blinks. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

“Taehyun-ah?” he waves a hand across his eyes. “You still with me?”

 

Suddenly, without any warning, a wide grin blooms across his face as his eyes lock with him in glee.

 

“W-What is it?”

 

Kai shivers when his manic grin widens even further.

 

“I have a plan.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“This is crazy.” Kai shakes his head in denial, fear coating his chestnut eyes as he catches the building in front of him within his peripheral vision. “No, _you_ are fucking crazy Tae. Why I have to be friend with you, you crazy asshole.”

 

“What?” Taehyun tilts his head a little too innocently. “I’m not crazy. I’m a fucking genius, thank you.”

 

“Shut it.” he snaps. “I’m going to tell Yeonjun-hyung. You’ll die, you hear me? Die!”

 

“Whatever, you tattle-tale.” He rolls his eyes at the threat. “You’re gonna thank me when this over.”

 

“Like hell I will!” Kai screams bloody murder when Taehyun pushes him through the glass door. “Ya Kang Taehyun! I’m going to kill you, just you wait!”

 

Taehyun ignores the foul profanities thrown at him, flashes another grin, and pulls the screeching male further into the building.

 

“If I die,” Kai manages to say between gritted teeth. “It’s on you.”

 

“Psh.” Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Stop being a drama queen.”

 

“I’ll show you drama queen you little shit—”

 

“Shut up and start using your damn feet.” He commands while giving him another tug forward. “There’s no way I’m dragging you up the stairs, you giant infant.”

 

“I swear to god I’m going to stab you and hide your body somewhere after this over.”

 

“Like you have the guts to end me.”

 

Kai looks at him with murder in his eyes.

 

“Oh, that’s it. Just count your days, and make sure to leave my name in your will when you’re at it.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kai tries to open the door as gentle as possible, he really does, but it still manages to make a loud booming sound that echoes across the empty hallway.

 

“Where were you?”

 

_Dammit._

 

Kai whimpers, refusing to move his eyes up from his toes even for a second. His hand moves up to grip his beanie like a lifeline. He is scared, _really_ scared, but he knows that his hyung is just worried about his wellbeing and it is understandable, really and he—

 

“Huening Kai,”

 

He freezes.

 

“Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

 

It feels like he’s being poured by freezing water. Kai swallows hard before he peeks upward, catching his favorite’s hyung cold eyes in the process.

 

“Soobin-hyung……” he murmurs. “I—”

 

“Come,” he commands. Kai refuses to move away, fear clouding his senses but it seems like the older male is not listening—or maybe he refuses to listen as he drags him away.

 

Sensing that something is wrong—seriously wrong with Soobin, Kai tries to release his death grip on his hand only to fail spectacularly because god, Soobin’s strength isn’t something he could mess with easily. Kai can only bite his lower lip hard, dreading the scolding he will receive.

 

This is it. Soobin is going to kill him in cold blood. Kai should have confessed to Yeonjun about his part in running his favorite Gucci shirt before he came back, dammit. Now it’s too late and the truth will be buried forever. There’s also that prank he’d pulled on Beomgyu, now that’s was funny and all but if he were to know—

 

Kai blinks when suddenly he’s seated into a soft surface—which is a bed, he later realizes—as the male hovers close over him. Just how long he had been daydreaming? He didn’t even notice that Soobin had pulled him into his barren room.

 

Kai swallows hard.

 

He’s trapped in a room with Choi Soobin. Let him repeat; he’s currently trapped inside a room with Choi- _fucking_ -Soobin, his crush for five years.

 

_Goddamnit._

 

“Talk.”

 

Kai gulps down a lump at the back of his throat. He hates this atmosphere.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I said, talk.” He repeats. “Don’t make me force it out from you.”

 

That sentence ignites something like anger and irritation inside Kai’s chest. Is he _commanding_ him? Forcing him into _submission_ him, even? Where was his kindhearted hyung went to? Kai doesn’t know this cold, demanding male in front of him.

 

“Huening-ah.” Soobin almost hisses at him when he stays silent. “Tell me.”

 

_Is he threatening me?_

 

Kai doesn’t know this person. He’s not _his_ Soobin.

 

“Kai I will take drastic measure if you don’t—”

 

“I have no obligation to tell you everything!” Kai finally snaps. “Now let me go!”

 

Kai yelps when he is suddenly pushed to the warm bed, his back lying flat against the mattress as hands plant themselves at either side of his face.

 

“Kai.” The older male says, pushing his face forward. “I’m in no mood to play. You’ve been getting on my nerves for the past days so just do as you’re told.”

 

He’s so close. So goddamn close that Kai can feel his hot breath across his skin. He bites the insides of his cheek, willing himself to not blush.

 

“Tell me what’s wrong.” The male says firmly and pushes the male further into the bed. “I’m no idiot, Kai. I know you’re still mad at me for whatever reason but it doesn’t mean you can just fucking disappear for hours without telling me a thing. Do you know how worried I was?”

 

“Soobin-hyung, I—”

 

“Listen to me first,” he cuts him off before he can say more. “You are my responsibility, Kai. Your big brother personally left you under my care, how could I face him if something happened to you? How could I face _myself_ if something happened to you?”

 

That sentence punches the air from his lungs. Somehow, it reminds him of their conversation from three years ago and the guilt comes back in full force.

 

“I’m so sorry.”

 

Soobin looks at him, his eyes tinged with sadness.

 

“I know. But I don’t need your sorry,” he says. “Just tell me what’s wrong and I promise that I’ll fix it.”

 

Kai laughs humorously. “That’s where you went wrong, hyung.” he rebukes with an impish smile. “It’s me.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I was the wrong one.” He says truthfully. “So please don’t feel bad. I promise I will straighten myself out sooner or later.”

 

“Kai—”

 

He doesn’t wait for Soobin to finish his sentence before he says; “Can we please talk about this later? I’m really tired.”

 

“But—”

 

“Please, hyung.”

 

Soobin looks at him like he’s about to say something, but in the end, he just sighs, hand reaching out to pat his hair gently.

 

“Okay, we’ll talk later. Don’t forget to wash up before going to bed, alright?” he says softly, so gently that it almost makes him tear up for a moment. He gets down from his bed before walking towards the door. “Goodnight, ning.”

 

Kai stares at his disappearing back before he runs out to the direction of his bathroom, his feet moving in sync with his running heartbeat.

 

When his bottom touches the cold tiles, he doesn’t bother to hide his tears. Kai had hoped that this day wouldn’t come this soon.

 

But since when did God ever listen to him anyway?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Aashdkajshdhak this is the first time after 11327170123612 years that I finally said fuck it, let's write a sookai au so yeah this is it. I was planning a fluffy oneshot but then my hands slipped and here we are, angst and angst again. Anyway, it's going to be short chaptered fics maybe two or three more chapters anddddd we're done lol. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please excuse the errors :P


End file.
